My Heart and The Fireworks
by Sakunyan
Summary: Aimori Sakura, salah satu shinigami divisi 9, menyukai fukutaichou-nya sendiri, Hisagi Shuuhei. Tapi.. sepertinya fukutaichou-nya menyukai seseorang.. Kalau begitu.. akankah 'perasaan sepihak' Sakura berbalas..? ShuuheixOC. Canon. R&R, please..!


**Hi, minna..!!**

**Kali ini aku akan mempersembahkan... fict cinta-ku dan Shuuhei-kun..!! *dikeroyok Shuuhei FG***

**Ngg~ Disini namaku Aimori Sakura. Bukan Hinamori Sakura. Tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau nama 'Hinamori' tuh udah ada yang punya..? Jadi terpaksa ganti, deh..! DX**

**Okay.. I hope you like it..!!**

**-xXx-**

**My Heart and The Fireworks**

Bleach © Kubo Tite

My Heart and The Fireworks © Hinamori Sakura-chan

**Aimori Sakura** (OC) © Hinamori Sakura-chan

**-xXx-**

**NORMAL POV**

Seorang shinigami tampak sedang berdiri di depan empat hollow berukuran besar. Kedua tangannya memegang zanpakutou-nya erat-erat. Mata _soft purple_-nya menatap lurus ke keempat hollow itu. Dan kedua kakinya memasang sikap siap.

"Aku harus menghalau keempat hollow ini agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam Seireitei.." pikir gadis itu, Aimori Sakura, sambil terus mengawasi keempat hollow besar yang mulai bergerak mendekatinya. "Kuharap bantuan cepat datang."

Salah satu dari hollow itu tiba-tiba menembakkan sebuah bola api yang besar. Sakura terkejut, dan dia pun langsung melompat keatas. Tapi sebelum dia bisa menguasai keadaan, keempat hollow itu kembali menembakkan bola api yang besar, kali ini dalam jumlah banyak.

"Apa yang–" karena tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar, Sakura lalu segera melindungi dirinya dengan zanpakutou-nya. Otomatis bola api itu menimbulkan ledakan, yang menghempaskan tubuh Sakura sampai beberapa meter.

Kali ini Sakura bisa menguasai keadaan. Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar terhempas di lantai, telapak tangannya terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai, lalu dia segera melompat ke belakang beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya berdiri dengan posisi semula.

"Mereka benar-benar serius menyerangku.." pikir Sakura sambil meniup lengan kirinya yang terkena luka bakar dari bola api yang ditembakkan keempat hollow tadi. "Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa memegang zanpakutou dengan benar.."

Sakura lalu tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia melupakan keempat hollow tadi...!!

Sakura menoleh, dan terkejut saat melihat keempat hollow itu sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang Seireitei. Dia lalu buru-buru bangkit, tidak perduli walau luka bakar di lengannya masih terasa sakit.

Sambil berusaha berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum-nya, Sakura memegang zanpakutou-nya dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka. "_Hikare [1]_" kata Sakura pelan. "_Koubikari [2]_..!!" serunya sambil mengayunkan zanpakutou-nya. Saat itu juga seberkas cahaya berwarna putih terang melintas di depan keempat hollow itu. Otomatis perhatian keempat hollow itu tertuju pada Sakura.

"Kalian tidak akan kuizinkan untuk memasuki Seireitei..!!" kata Sakura lantang. Kali ini tangan kirinya ikut menggenggam zanpakutou-nya. Sakura lalu melompat setinggi mungkin agar dapat menyamai besarnya keempat hollow itu, kemudian dia menebaskan zanpakutou-nya yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih terang.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Sebisa mungkin Sakura berusaha menghindari serangan-serangan dari keempat hollow yang sekarang sudah benar-benar marah kepadanya. Tapi, Sakura hanya sendirian. Satu lawan empat itu bukanlah pertarungan yang adil.

Karena lengah, cakar tajam dari salah satu hollow itu pun mengenai lengan Sakura yang tadi terkena luka bakar. Membuat sayatan panjang yang dalam di lengan Sakura itu.

"Ukh..!!" Sakura melompat mundur. Zanpakutou-nya terhempas sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak lama kemudian Sakura merasa pandangannya memutih. Dia pun segera ambruk, berlutut sambil memegang erat luka di lengan kirinya yang sekarang terlihat mengerikan.

"Se.. sepertinya serangan tadi beracun.." pikir Sakura. Sambil menahan sakit, otaknya terus bekerja, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak pernah mau mati di tangan hollow.

Akhirnya keempat hollow itu telah dekat dengan Sakura yang sekarang sedang tidak berdaya. Baru saja mereka mau menyerang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura, membawanya menjauh dalam hitungan detik.

Sakura membuka matanya sedikit, menatap orang yang menolongnya tadi. "Fu.. fukutaichou..?" katanya lirih. Lelaki di depannya itu hanya diam, tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang serius memikirkan sebuah strategi.

Lelaki dengan tatto berupa angka 69 di pipinya itu lalu meletakkan tubuh Sakura di lantai dengan perlahan. Kemudian mengambil langkah shunpo menuju ke tempat dimana keempat hollow besar itu berada.

Sakura mau mencegah fukutaichou-nya itu, Hisagi Shuuhei, tapi keadaannya saat ini tidak mendukungnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Mata soft purple-nya pun perlahan-lahan tertutup, sampai kemudian tertutup bersamaan dengan kesadarannya.

**

* * *

**

**SAKURA's POV**

**(Hari ke 3...)**

"Uuh..." aku mengeluh pelan sebelum membuka aku membuka mataku. Kepalaku terasa sakit. Apalagi lengan kiriku. Akhirnya aku membuka mataku sepenuhnya, sedikit terkejut melihat cahaya terang dari sebuah lampu di depan mataku. "A.. aku.. masih hidup..?" pikirku. Tidak mungkin aku masih hidup.. Bukankah waktu itu............

"Ah, kamu sudah sadar rupanya, Aimori." tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara yang berat, tapi terdengar dikatakan dengan halus. Suara ini 'kan.....

Aku baru saja akan menoleh, tetapi si pemilik suara itu lebih dulu menunjukkan dirinya di depanku yang masih terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang..?"

Aku terkejut. "Hi.. hisagi-fukutaichou.." kataku pelan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa wajahku memanas. Tapi aku segera tersadar, tersadar akan sesuatu yang membuatku bingung barusan. "A.. aku.. sebenarnya aku kenapa..?"

Lelaki itu, Shuuhei-kun, masih menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu. Tak lama kemudian dia menghela nafas, sebelum mulai menceritakan semua yang dialami olehku sesaat sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri.

"Begitu, ya..." gumamku pelan setelah aku mendengar penjelasan dari Shuuhei-kun. Mata _soft purple_-ku melirik perban tebal yang membalut hampir seluruh bagian dari lengan kiri-ku itu. Tak lama kemudian aku pun tersadar akan sesuatu. Apa sih yang aku lakukan dari tadi..!? Aku pun lalu buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur yang entah sudah berapa lama kutiduri itu, membuat Shuuhei-kun terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..? Kau ini sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari..! Jadi jangan tiba-tiba bergerak seperti itu..!" dari nada bicaranya, aku tahu kalau Shuuhei-kun mengatakannya dengan emosi. Tapi yang dikatakannya benar. Seluruh tubuhku langsung kaku dan terasa sakit.

"Ha ha ha.. Tidak apa-apa, kok.." kataku sambil tersenyum paksa. Uuh.. betapa susahnya hanya untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman..!

Kulihat wajah Shuuhei-kun masih sama; masih emosi. Untuk lebih meyakinkannya, aku pun lalu mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas. Tapi rasa sakit luar biasa di lengan kiriku otomatis menghalangiku untuk melakukan hal _childish_ itu.

Tangan kananku masih menggenggam erat salah satu bagian dari lukaku yang terasa paling sakit itu saat aku mendengar Shuuhei-kun menghela nafas.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan kedua tangan kekar Shuuhei-kun mendorong tubuh kecilku itu agar kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku terkejut setengah mati. Saat itu juga aku merasakan wajahku hampir mendidih.

"Istirahatlah 2-3 hari lagi. Sampai kesehatanmu benar-benar pulih." Kata Shuuhei-kun kepadaku. Aku menarik selimut tipis yang tadi hanya menyelimuti perutku itu sampai ke bawah mataku. Kemudian aku melirik kepada Shuuhei-kun yang sekarang sedang memantau keadaan pasien-pasien dari divisi 9 yang lainnnya. Dan saat itu aku baru tersadar kalau aku sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Ternyata kalau bersama Shuuhei-kun memang selalu terasa seperti 'dunia milik berdua'.

"Hisagi-san..?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara. Tak lama kemudian seorang shinigami berambut pirang datang mendekati Shuuhei-kun. Ah... Kira-fukutaichou rupanya.....

"Yo, Kira." balas Shuuhei-kun, kali ini dengan nada tinggi. "Sedang mengecek anggota divisi yang terluka juga..?"

"Ya." jawab Kira-fukutaichou singkat. Tak lama kemudian mata _teal_ milik fukutaichou divisi 3 itu mengarah kepadaku yang berada tidak cukup jauh darinya. Aku tersentak, walaupun tidak terlalu berlebihan. "Hisagi-san, apa dia yang kau ceritakan waktu itu...?" tanya Kira-fukutaichou kepada Shuuhei-kun. Kulihat Shuuhei-kun hanya menganggukan kepalanya satu kali.

Eh, tunggu..! Ceritakan..? Ceritakan apa..? Jangan-jangan.... Aah! Aku boleh berharap, kan..!????

"Aimori Sakura" kata Kira-fukutaichou sambil berjalan mendekatiku, sekaligus memulai pembicaraan. "Aku mewakilkan seluruh shinigami divisi 3, ingin meminta maaf kepadamu."

Aku terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya bengong. Meminta maaf, katanya..?

"Katakan saja dengan bahasa yang biasa. Dia sedikit tidak mengerti formalitas." kata Shuuhei-kun. Kulihat bibirnya sedikit tersenyum. Aku pun menjadi semakin bingung.

"Ya sudah.." kata Kira-fukutaichou lagi. "Begini, Aimori. Aku mewakilkan seluruh shinigami divisi 3 mau mengucapkan maaf kepadamu. Seharusnya menjaga gerbang Seireitei adalah tugas kami, shinigami divisi 3. Tapi karena saat itu kami semua sedang disibukkan oleh hollow yang muncul di Rukongai, jadi kami datang sedikit terlambat. Dan gara-gara itu kau jadi terluka seperti ini."

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Kira-fukutaichou.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok..! Bukan masalah yang besar...!!!" kataku ceria. Yaah.. setidaknya aku ingin terus menunjukkan imej ceria ini kepada Shuuhei-kun.

"Ah.. Dan sebagai balas jasa.." kulihat Kira-fukutaichou seperti merogoh sesuatu dari dalam shihakushou-nya yang lebih rapat daripada yang dipakai Shuuhei-kun. "Ini."

Aku menerima sebuah kertas kecil berwarna putih itu dari Kira-fukutaichou. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa, aku pun lalu segera membaca isi dari kertas itu. "Uh– Pesta kembang api..?" gumamku pelan. "Eh..!? Tapi ini 'kan hanya boleh dihadiri oleh Taichou dan Fukutaichou..!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan undangannya kelebihan satu. Jadi Yamamoto-soutaichou memperbolehkan siapa saja untuk menerima undangan ini." kata Shuuhei-kun kepadaku.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari Shuuhei-kun, ke kertas undangan yang sejak tadi kupegang. Rasa di dalam hatiku bercampur aduk. Antara senang, bangga, dan sebagainya.

"Iya.. Terima kasih, Kira-fukutaichou, Hisagi-fukutaichou.." kataku sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisku kepada kedua fukutaichou yang ada di hadapanku itu.

**

* * *

**

**NORMAL POV**

**(Hari ke 8...)**

Sakura tampak sedang berlari-lari kecil di lorong ruangan divisi 9. Ini sudah 5 hari semenjak Kira memberikan undangan pesta kembang api kepadanya. Dan saat ini luka di lengan kirinya sudah hampir sembuh, hanya masih harus diperban saja.

Di tangan Sakura terdapat beberapa lembar kain dengan warna yang berbeda dan corak yang beragam, yang sepertinya adalah yukata.

Sakura masih saja berlarian. Karena dia terlalu bersemangat, dia jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar. Kemudian..........

BRUKKKKH..!!!

"Uuh.. Sia–" Sakura terkejut melihat siapa yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. "Hi.. hisagi-fukutaichou..!!"

"Kau ini.. lain kali kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat.." kata Shuuhei sambil memungut lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang terjatuh setelah ia bertabrakan dengan Sakura tadi.

"Maaf." kata Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, membuat mata _soft purple_-nya otomatis melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan dimana-mana dalam jumlah banyak. Sakura terkejut. Dia kemudian menaikkan wajahnya, menatap Shuuhei yang sekarang terlihat kacau; rambut berantakan, mata mengantuk, shihakushou yang tidak dipakai dengan benar, dan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk antara kesal, bingung, marah, mengantuk, dan yang lainnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya pun merasa khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga dia mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada wakil kaptennya itu.

"Biar kubantu, Hisagi-fukutaichou.." kata Sakura sambil ikut memungut lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Dalam hati dia merasa sangat bersalah. Kenapa bisa-bisanya beberapa hari ini dia bersenang-senang karena tidak sabar menunggu pesta kembang api, sedangkan orang yang disukainya bekerja keras demi divisi 9 sampai seperti ini..?

Kegiatan 'memungut kertas' itu mereka lakukan dalam diam. Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Baik gumaman datar Shuuhei ataupun suara ceria Sakura.

"Eh.." Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat selembar foto yang tergeletak di lantai bersama dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas lainnnya. Foto itu sebagian besar tertutup oleh kertas, sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas itu foto apa, atau siapa. Tapi yang dia lihat hanya tubuh seseorang yang dibalut oleh shihakushou, kira-kira dari atas pusar sampai pinggang.

Tapi akhirnya Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Pinggang seorang lelaki tidak seramping itu. Kulit seorang lelaki tidak seputih dan sehalus itu. Jadi itu artinya.......

... Foto seorang gadis..?

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya. Dia lalu buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah lain.

"Si.. siapa..?" pikir Sakura. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan kata 'bukan urusanku' berkali-kali di dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura lalu kembali kepada kegiatannya semula, pura-pura tidak pernah melihat foto itu sebelumnya.

**

* * *

**

**(Hari ke 9...)**

"Pesta kembang api besok, ya...." kata seorang shinigami berambut _strawberry blonde_ dengan nada senang. "Ayo semuanya, kita minum dulu..!!"

"Aah, tapi.. Rangiku-fukutaichou.. Aku tidak bisa minum sake..!" kata Sakura sambil berusaha menghindari Rangiku yang sedari tadi terus memaksanya minum.

"Ayo, sedikit saja~" kata Rangiku lagi. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Rangiku menoleh, dan mendapati Isane yang sekarang sedang mengambil gelas sake dari tangannya.

"Rangiku-san, Sakura benar-benar tidak pernah minum..! Jadi jangan paksa dia..!" kata Isane tegas. Rangiku hanya mengeluh, dan kembali meminum sake-nya.

"Terima kasih, Isane-fukutaichou.." kata Sakura, sedikit berbisik agar tidak didengar Rangiku.

Isane tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

"Sakura-san.." panggil seorang gadis manis berambut coklat yang ada di sebelah Sakura. Sakura menoleh. "Ini.. Lebih baik kamu minum ini daripada minum sake." kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hijau kepada Sakura.

"Ah.. terima kasih.. Momo-fukutaichou.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dihirupnya aroma teh hijau itu sebelum dia meminum seteguk.

Setelah meminum tehnya, Sakura lalu memperhatikan sekitar. Rangiku sedang tertawa-tawa tidak jelas karena mabuk, Isane sedang berusaha mengontrol Rangiku, Momo dan Kiyone sedang tersenyum karena melihat Rangiku dan Isane, Yachiru sedang bersikeras mengajak Nemu bermain, sedangkan Soi Fon dan Nanao hanya duduk dengan tenang di dekat api unggun.

Tangan Sakura lalu bergerak untuk menyelipkan rambut pirang panjangnya di telinganya. "Teh ini membuatku rileks.." gumam Sakura dalam hati.. "Membuatku bisa sedikit melupakan tentang kejadian waktu itu....."

Sakura lalu terdiam. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian waktu dia melihat foto itu. Seberapapun dia berusaha melupakannya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa. Foto itu membuat Sakura penasaran. Apakah Shuuhei-kun menyukai seseorang..? Hal itu terus-menerus dia tanyakan. Tetapi sampai saat ini pun dia belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kalau teh ini bisa membuatku rileks... itu artinya......."

"Ada apa, Sakura-san..?" tanya Momo sambil menatap Sakura.

"Momo-fukutaichou, bolehkah aku meminta teh hijaunya satu gelas lagi..?" tanya Sakura. "Aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang.."

"Ah.. tentu saja.." kata Momo. Dia lalu menuangkan teh hijau itu ke dalam sebuah gelas berwarna putih yang terbuat dari tanah liat, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong.. mau diserahkan kepada siapa..?"

"Rahasia..!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil. Dia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berlari kecil dengan membawa secangkir teh hijau.

**

* * *

**

_Deg.. Deg.. Deg.._

Saat ini Sakura sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar, kamar Shuuhei. "Uuh.. kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gugup begini, sih..?" pikir Sakura sambil terus menatap ke bawah. "Ka.. kalau dipikir-pikir.... Ini 'kan pertama kalinya aku ke kamar Shuuhei-kun.."

"Ah, tapi..!! Bagaimana kalau Shuuhei-kun sedang bekerja..? Aku 'kan mengganggu..! Atau bagaimana kalau Shuuhei-kun sedang tidur..? Aku tidak mau membangunkannya..!!" pikir Sakura di dalam hati. "Eh.. tidur..? Aah.. Wajah tidur Shuuhei-kun seperti apa, ya..?? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya.. Apa aku mengintip saja, ya..? Eh, tunggu..! Aku ini berpikir apa sih, dasar bodoh..!!"

30 detik. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar fukutaichou-nya itu. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya, tepat saat seseorang keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ah.. Aimori..?" kata orang yang ternyata adalah Shuuhei. Sakura tersentak melihat fukutaichou-nya sekarang ada di depannya itu. Dan karena tadi Shuuhei keluar tiba-tiba serta tidak mengetahui ada dia di depan pintu kamarnya, otomatis jarak antara kedua tubuh mereka jadi dekat sekali.

"Hi.. hi.. hisagi-fukutaichou..!?" kata Sakura. Karena terkejut, hampir saja teh yang ada di tangannya tumpah. Untung saja Sakura cepat menguasai diri. Jadi dia tidak terlihat konyol di depan Shuuhei.

"Kau mau ke ruanganku.. Ada perlu sesuatu..?" tanya Shuuhei kemudian. Mata hitamnya kemudian menatap cangkir teh yang masih berada di tangan Sakura.

"I.. ini.." kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan teh itu di depan Shuuhei yang sedang kebingungan. "Ku.. kulihat beberapa hari ini Hisagi-fukutaichou bekerja terlalu keras untuk divisi 9.. Ja.. jadi.. kupikir secangkir teh ini bisa membuat Hisagi-fukutaichou merasa lebih baik.." kata Sakura dengan wajah merona pink.

Shuuhei tersenyum tipis sebelum menerima teh dari Sakura. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Sa.. sama-sama.." jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya yang (mungkin) akan terlihat aneh di mata Shuuhei. Tak lama kemudian mata _soft purple_ milik Sakura melihat sesuatu. Sebuah gitar yang ternyata sudah dipegang sejak tadi oleh Shuuhei. "Hisagi-fukutaichou, gitar itu mau dibawa kemana..?"

Shuuhei menghentikan kegiatan 'meminum teh'-nya sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Oh, ini.. Tidak dibawa kemana-mana, kok.. Hanya saja aku ingin berlatih di pegunungan Rukongai." kata Shuuhei. Sakura hanya diam, tapi matanya terus menatap Shuuhei. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan oleh fukutaichou-nya itu. "Emm– kau mau ikut..?"

Senyum ceria Sakura pun segera merekah. "Tentu saja, Hisagi-fukutaichou..!!"

**

* * *

**

Selama Shuuhei dan Sakura berada di salah satu gunung di Rukongai, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasa inilah 'dunia milik berdua' mereka yang sesungguhnya. Hanya ada dia, Shuuhei, gitar, dan lingkungan malam yang (bagi Sakura) romantis.

"Kalau sedang berlatih gitar seperti ini, Shuuhei-kun terlihat keren sekali.." pikir Sakura yang sedari tadi terus-terusan memperhatikan fukutaichou-nya itu. "Walaupun kadang kelihatan bodoh juga, sih.." pikir Sakura lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, maaf.. Sepertinya dari tadi aku terus sibuk dengan gitarku.." kata Shuuhei sambil menyandarkan gitarnya di sebuah pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya. "Nah.. selagi masih ada waktu luang, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar..?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Dan untung saja penerangan yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah api unggun kecil. Kalau tidak, pasti sekarang Shuuhei bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti buah cherry kesukaannya itu.

"Uh.. Boleh saja.." jawab Sakura singkat. Karena tidak ada topik, akhirnya mereka berdua hanya diam. Menambah hening suasana gunung.

Karena tidak suka dengan keheningan ini, akhirnya Sakura lah yang angkat bicara. "Ah.. Hisagi-fukutaichou, bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya..? Bukankah fukutaichou punya banyak pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan..?" tanya Sakura, sedikit panik.

Hisagi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah bawahannya itu. "Siapa bilang..? Semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kok..! Kalau belum selesai tidak mungkin aku ada di sini. Karena bagiku urusan divisi 9 tetaplah yang utama." kata Shuuhei mantap.

"Be.. begitu, ya.." Sakura pun kembali tenang. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan betapa hebatnya fukutaichou-nya itu.

Semenjak Taichou mereka, Tousen Kaname, pergi bersama Aizen dan Ichimaru ke Hueco Mundo, pekerjaan Shuuhei jadi benar-benar bertambah banyak. Semua pekerjaan Taichou dan Fukutaichou harus dia kerjakan. Belum lagi pekerjaan untuk Seireitei Communication. Sudah beberapa kali Shuuhei ditawarkan bantuan oleh beberapa anggota divisi 9, tapi dia selalu saja menolak dengan alasan 'ini adalah kewajibannya'.

Pernah berkali-kali Sakura melihat Shuuhei masih bekerja di tengah malam, dan bahkan sampai pagi. Jadwal makan juga menjadi tidak teratur. Kadang (tanpa sadar) makan sampai empat kali, kadang juga tidak makan sama sekali. Keadaan Shuuhei yang seperti itu membuat seluruh anggota divisi 9 prihatin, terutama Sakura.

"Ah.." entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura jadi teringat dengan foto yang ditemukannya dua hari lalu. Sakura kemudian melirik Shuuhei. Dalam hati dia ingin sekali bertanya tentang foto itu, tetapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Aimori..?" panggil Shuuhei tiba-tiba. Sakura tersentak. "Ada apa..? Kau.. seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.."

"Eh..!? Ti.. tidak..!! Tidak ada apa-apa..! Hanya saja.. aku berpikir.. Ee.. Apa ada gadis yang Hisagi-fukutaichou.. ehm.. sukai..?" tanya Sakura dengan jeda yang tidak jelas. Akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan hal itu... Sakura pun terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari fukutaichou-nya itu.

"Ada." jawab Shuuhei datar. Membuat jantung Sakura berdebar lebih cepat. Shuuhei kemudian menengadah, menatap bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit. "Dia.. cinta pertamaku.. Dan sampai sekarang pun dia tetap menjadi gadis yang kucintai.." kata Shuuhei mantap. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tetapi Sakura melihat, dan Sakura yakin kalau ada semburat merah di wajah fukutaichou-nya itu.

"Begitu, ya.." gumam Sakura pelan. Dia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang sekarang menggumpal di mata _soft purple_-nya. "Ternyata.. memang ada seseorang.. Itu artinya, semuanya sudah berakhir bagiku.." pikir Sakura sedih.

Shuuhei kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari bintang, menuju ke Sakura. Sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura yang sekarang sedang gemetaran (karena menahan air mata). "Ah, Aimori.. Kau kedinginan..?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mendengar perkataan Shuuhei dengan jelas. Karena saat ini yang bekerja dengan keras adalah otaknya, bukan telinganya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali." kata Shuuhei. Dia lalu berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang masih duduk di rerumputan itu. Sakura pun lalu menerima uluran tangan Shuuhei. Mereka kemudian kembali ke Seireitei.

**

* * *

**

**(Hari ke 10...)**

Sakura tampak sedang berada di balik pohon dimana pesta kembang api berlangsung, bersembunyi. Dia pun mulai menghitung. Satu, dua, tiga.. dua puluh empat..! Berarti semuanya lengkap. Seluruh Taichou dan Fukutaichou sudah hadir di pesta itu, seluruhnya memakai yukata. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali melihat yukata apa yang dipakai Shuuhei. Tapi karena dia mengintip dari jarak seperti sekarang ini, seluruh orang yang ada di sana jadi terlihat hanya sebesar jari kelingking.

Oke, ulangi.. Seluruh Taichou dan Fukutaichou sudah hadir di pesta itu. Dan itu artinya yang kurang hanyalah dia.

"Aku tidak akan datang.." kata Sakura didalam hati. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih dibalut oleh shihakushou. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk tidak datang setelah dia mendengar 'pengakuan' dari fukutaichou-nya. Dan karena itulah dia tidak memakai yukata-nya. Walaupun sebenarnya untuk mencari yukata yang tepat, dia sampai menghabiskan waktu lima hari.

Sakura kemudian berlari. Tidak perduli ke mana, yang penting dia harus menjauhi pesta kembang api itu. Tidak perduli untuk ke depannya akan bagaimana, yang penting untuk saat ini dia benar-benar harus menghindar dari Shuuhei.

**

* * *

**

"Hisagi-san.." tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Shuuhei. Shuuhei menoleh, kemudian mendapati Momo serta Rangiku, dan Nanao di belakangnya. "Ano.. Apa Sakura-san masih belum datang..?"

"Aimori..? Bukankah dia sudah datang..?" tanya Shuuhei balik.

"Belum.. Kalau sudah datang kami tidak mungkin bertanya kepadamu.." kata Rangiku kemudian.

Shuuhei hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kau mengeceknya dulu di divisi 9, Hisagi-san..?" usul Kira. Disertai anggukan kepala Renji.

"Ya.. mungkin saja dia masih kebingungan karena ini pesta Taichou-Fukutaichou yang pertama baginya." kata Renji kemudian.

Shuuhei terdiam, mempertimbangkan perkataan kedua temannya yang sesama fukutaichou itu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kembali ke divisi dengan penampilan seperti ini.." pikir Shuuhei sambil melirik yukata indigo-nya. "Apa boleh buat.." kata Shuuhei kemudian. "Aku akan segera kembali."

**

* * *

**

"Dimana dia..?" pikir Shuuhei sambil berjalan agak cepat di ruangan divisi 9 itu. Dia merasa tidak nyaman karena sekarang banyak bawahannya yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Dia itu mau ikut atau tidak, sih..!?"

Cukup lama Shuuhei berkeliling-keliling ruangan besar itu. Sampai akhirnya dia melewati kamarnya sendiri, dan mendapati sebuah kertas tergeletak di lantai di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa ini..?" pikir Shuuhei sambil mengambil kertas itu. Setelah dilihat, ternyata kertas itu adalah kertas undangan pesta kembang api. Sehingga Shuuhei mengira kalau kertas itu adalah miliknya yang terjatuh. Tapi kemudian dia baru menyadari kalau ada yang berbeda dari kertas undangan itu. ".. Nomor 25..?"

Shuuhei terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Jelas-jelas nomor undangannya bukan 25. Jadi.. "Ah! Jangan-jangan ini milik Aimori..!?" pikir Shuuhei. Dia lalu segera berlari keluar dari divisi 9 untuk mencari. "Apa..!? Apa maksudnya dengan hal ini..!?" pikir Shuuhei sambil terus berlari. Yang jelas tujuannya tetap: Dunia Nyata..!!

**

* * *

**

_DUAAARR..!_

Sakura menengadah, menatap kembang api pertama yang baru saja ditembakkan ke udara, pertanda pesta kembang api sudah dimulai.

"Hh.." Sakura menghela nafas, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi kembang api – kembang api itu. "Sekarang aku harus ke mana..?" pikir Sakura sambil melangkah pelan di taman sepi itu. Di taman yang cukup besar itu hanya ada beberapa orang (yang tentu saja tidak bisa menyadari keberadaannya). Walaupun sepi, tetapi taman itu malah terlihat romantis dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala keemasan. Seakan-akan dibuat khusus untuk setiap pasangan yang datang ke sana.

Sakura masih saja berjalan saat kemudian dia merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang kuat sedang mendekatinya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tapi rasanya.. dia mengenali reiatsu ini. "Ja.. jangan-jangan..."

"Aimori..! Ternyata benar kau ada di sini..!"

Kekhawatiran Sakura sekarang benar-benar terwujud. Dia ada di sini. Lelaki dengan wajah bertatto dan bekas luka cakaran itu.. Lelaki dengan rambut dan mata gelap itu.. Lelaki dengan wajah dan penampilan keren itu... Lelaki bernama Hisagi Shuuhei itu sekarang benar-benar ada di depannya..!!

"Hisagi-fukutaichou..!? A.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini..!?" tanya Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi dia tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, tidak berani beranjak kemanapun lagi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, 'kan..!?" jawab Shuuhei cepat. "Kau.. kenapa tidak datang ke pesta kembang api itu..? Bukankah kau–"

"Karena aku ingin Hisagi-fukutaichou datang dengan gadis yang fukutaichou sukai itu..!!" potong Sakura. Sekarang air matanya sudah menetes, mengalir deras di wajahnya yang putih bersih itu (halah). "Ma.. makannya.. A.. aku.. Aku mengembalikan undangan itu.. Agar.. Hisagi-fukutaichou.. bisa.. mengajak gadis itu.." kata Sakura terbata-bata karena sesenggukan.

Shuuhei terdiam. Membiarkan Sakura meredakan tangisnya dulu, walaupun dia tahu kalau tangis Sakura itu akan bertahan lama. "Kau ini.. bicara apa..?" tanya Shuuhei. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa gadis yang kusukai.."

Mata soft purple Sakura terbelalak. Tanpa perintah, kedua tangannya langsung bergerak untuk menutup kedua telinganya. "Cu.. cukup.. Aku tidak mau tahu siapa dia.." kata Sakura lirih, kali ini sambil menutup kedua matanya keras-keras.

Shuuhei kemudian mendekati Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat kesal saat ini. Dia lalu segera menggenggam erat lengan kiri Sakura, dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu agar Sakura berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"A.. aduh.." Sakura mengeluh kesakitan karena yang digenggam oleh Shuuhei itu adalah lukanya yang masih belum benar-benar sembuh. "Sa–" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Shuuhei langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Meredam seluruh perkataan yang akan dikatakan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Mata _soft purple_ Sakura terbelalak. Tapi dia tetap tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari Shuuhei. Sakura kemudian menutup matanya dengan perlahan, menikmati sentuhan dari Shuuhei yang tidak pernah dia terima dari siapapun sebelumnya.

7 detik.

Shuuhei kemudian melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura, tetapi dia tetap membiarkan dahinya menempel pada dahi Sakura.

Sakura pun lalu membuka matanya perlahan, membuat mata _soft purple_-nya langsung bertemu dengan mata hitam Shuuhei.

Sakura tersentak. Dia terlalu terhanyut dengan semua ini. Kedua tangannya yang kecil lalu segera bergerak untuk mendorong dada bidang Shuuhei. Kemudian dia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Ke.. kenapa..?" kata Sakura lirih.

Shuuhei masih menatap Sakura lembut. Dia tidak mau berbuat kasar lagi pada Sakura pada saat ini. Dia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya yang besar di kedua bahu Sakura. "Kau.. masih belum menyadarinya, Sakura..?" tanya Shuuhei dengan nada lembut, nada bicara yang baru pertama kali didengar oleh Sakura selama puluhan tahun menjadi bawahannya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar Shuuhei menyebut nama kecilnya. Tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi saat Shuuhei meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kirinya, seakan ingin membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Aku.." Shuuhei memulai, membuat debaran jantung Sakura menjadi semakin tidak karuan. ".. Selama ini –sebagai fukutaichou-mu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu.. Kau, shinigami yang cukup berbakat. Dan aku suka.. Aku suka sifat ceria yang selalu kau tunjukkan padaku saat kita sedang di luar misi. Dan aku juga suka keseriusanmu saat kau sedang bertarung dan melenyapkan hollow. Tapi yang paling aku suka adalah..."

Shuuhei lalu mengangkat wajah Sakura yang semula tertunduk dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang pinggang kecil Sakura (Shuuhei kesempatan, ih..).

"... Dirimu.." kata Shuuhei melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sakura tidak bisa merespon apa-apa. Air mata menggumpal di mata _soft purple_-nya, dan sesaat kemudian jatuh membasahi pipinya yang memerah. Tanpa perintah, Sakura segera memeluk Shuuhei, dan menangis di pelukan lelaki itu.

"Aku.. aku juga.." Sakura berbicara sambil sesenggukan. Tangan Shuuhei lalu bergerak untuk mengusap rambut pirang panjang milik Sakura itu, berusaha menenangkannya. ".. Aku juga menyukai Shuuhei-kun..!!!" kata Sakura, setengah berteriak. Sedangkan Shuuhei hanya tersenyum mendengar Sakura menyebut nama kecil-nya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura masih menangis di dada Shuuhei. Setelah sedikit tenang, Sakura kemudian membuka matanya, menatap kembang api – kembang api yang sejak tadi (sampai saat ini) masih menghiasi langit malam melalui sela-sela shihakushou Shuuhei. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Suara dari kembang api itu terdengar sampai ke sini.." pikir Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Shuuhei, mendengarkan sebuah suara yang menenangkannya di sana. "Tapi.. suara debaran Shuuhei-kun terdengar lebih kencang dari suara kembang api itu.." pikir Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Shuuhei, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada Shuuhei, dan tangan kirinya di dadanya sendiri, membuat Shuuhei bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura..?" tanya Shuuhei sambil menatap Sakura dan tangan kanannya bergantian.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Hanya membandingkan detak jantung, kok.." kata Sakura kemudian. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya, sesaat kemudian dia membuka matanya kembali, dan tersenyum senang. "Ternyata sama..!"

Shuuhei hanya menghela nafas, sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu mendorong belakang kepala Sakura, membawanya kembali ke dadanya. "Kau ini bicara apa, sih..? Tidak perlu dibandingkan seperti itu juga tetap akan sama, 'kan..?" kata Shuuhei sambil memejamkan matanya. "Karena dari dulu sampai sekarang kita tetap sehati.."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kemudian memeluk Shuuhei lebih erat. "Iya.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, senyum paling bahagia yang pernah ia tunjukkan selama hidupnya.

– **FIN –**

_[1]_: Bersinarlah

_[2]_: Cahaya Terang, nama zanpakutou dalam bentuk shikai.

**A/N: Akhirnya aku punya zanpakutou juga..!! *seneng* Kemampuannya nggak hebat, sih.. Cuma bisa mengeluarkan cahaya yang panjang aja. Dan cahaya itu sama fungsinya dengan pedang. Jadi otomatis ahli dalam pertarungan jarak jauh.. ^^**

**Oh, iya..!! Special Thanks untuk Shuuhei-san, orang yang udah ngebantu aku nyari nama zanpakutou plus bahasa jepangnya. Arigatou, Shuuhei-san..!!!! ^^**

**Okay.. Waktunya review..!!**

**Ah, dan.... Kalau ada yang nulis fict canon, tapi belum aku R&R, bilang di review ya..!! ^O^**


End file.
